Updates
Dec 02 '13: Version 4.6 - Four new rare and legendary monsters in this release, one in each region [Lilcrab, Clawmor, Weebit, Gratho] - Three new battle minigames for stunning, energy leech and double strike - Team preview before every wrangler battle - Various small fixes Nov 13 '13: Version 4.5 An update full of great stuff: up to 6 times more bolts earned in all battles against wranglers, wild monsters and other players instant healing with hearts that get replenished automatically get boosters with bolts instead of credits more wild monsters: 5 battles per area for dedicated arena fighters: upgrade your ticket wallet and hold up to 20 tickets get instant energy refill during the battle for that critical final hit ... monsters: four more monsters, one in each region (two rare and two legendary) [Blader, Mantal, Eysec, Chak'ra] the four legendary spectral dragons are now Wardens of each region. Find and defeat all monster in a region to challenge the Warden. Careful they really bite! have troubles finding a new monster in a region? Hire the Tracker, he can find you a new monster in no time. get up to 55% discount every time you unlock a new monster stronger rare and legendary monsters higher levels for evolved monsters early level up available up to the level of your best monster ...UI improvements: see your opponent's team (and yours) at a glance see your boosters (and your enemy's) during battle notifications when you can heal or upgrade your monsters all affordable upgrades are highlighted your active team is always first in the list of monsters KO'd monsters are highlighted on the team panel so you can heal them right away did you know you can get free credits? Didn't think so. That's why we added a button right there next to the shop button progress through the region in a very easy to follow sequence, unlocking one battle after another ... plus some behind the scene improvements, balancing and all that to make the game more fun and engaging. Oct 23 '13: Version 4.3.3 - bug fixes Oct 02 '13: Version 4.3.2 Bug fixes Sep 27 '13: Version 4.3.1 Bug fixes Sep 25 '13: Version 4.3 The fourth region is here! This long awaited update is full of brand new Zuko goodness: Lost Mines, the new region, is packed with high octane action: 8 rare and legendary monsters are hiding here. Do you have the muscle to defeat them? Six powerful new monsters to be found and mastered: two legendary, two rare and two common * [[Rakul]] in Region 1 * [[Moga]] in Region 2 * [[Mostar]] in Region 3 * [[Rakul|Morbo]], [[Moga|Ghobul]] and [[Mostar|Ligol]] in Region 4 Four challenging new wranglers in Region 4. If you can beat these guys you're basically unstoppable in the multiplayer arena. Now it's also much easier to progress through the first two regions. Enjoy the adventure at a new level! Sep 11 '13: Version 4.2 Aug 27 '13: Version 4.1 - The heal button is back to heal your monsters manually - Balancing adapted in Region 2. First 2 areas are easier now. - A little present for all upgraders Aug 20 '13: Version 4.0 Jul 09 '13: Version 3.2.1 - Fixing battle tickets bug Jul 08 '13: Version 3.2 Jun 19 '13: Version 3.1 Bug Fixes Jun 08 '13: Version 3.0 This is our biggest update of Zuko Monsters, ever! We're really excited to unveil all these big new features to our fans. Battle Arena Leagues - Battle your friends and other players in The Battle Arena to climb up from Bronze to Master League to be the best Monster Wrangler on the planet! Perks - Earn 60 different Perks as you progress through Leagues that you can equip to your Monster Team in the Battle Arena giving you a better chance of being the best! New Legendary Monster - Invite your Friends to the game and unlock this Legendary Ether Monster New Booster Levels - Now Rare monsters can earn an additional booster level and Legendary monsters can earn 2 more making them stronger than ever! Bolt Inbox - Get Bolts faster by sending and receiving free Capture Bolts from your Friends! LeaderBoards - See how your friends stack up against you in the Battle Arena Share for Credits - Share your progress and achievements on Facebook and earn Free Comet Credits! ...and a whole bunch of tuning and bug fixing like making the World HUD more clear and balancing monsters. We really hope you enjoy it, Wranglers! Apr 26 '13: Version 2.2 We've listened to you regarding our Monster Prices in Crocket's Shop and we've made some changes to the Battle Arena, too! Here's what's new in Zuko Monsters. ✓ All Monsters are cheaper in Crocket's Shop! Legendary Dragons have dramatically lower prices ✓ You can now earn XP from Ranked Gamecenter Battles in the Battle Arena! ✓ Daily Arena Battles give bonus XP when battling over Gamecenter ✓ Comet Credits can be earned in the Battle Arena ✓ Pro Records show your battle history from Ranked Gamecenter Battles ✓ [[Zimian]] can now be found in wild patches in Beacon Beach, again ✓ Battle Micro-game has been tuned with the power of each ability ✓ And a whole pile of other bug fixes and small tuning bits Apr 13 '13: Version 2.1.1 Apr 01 '13: Version 2.1 Mar 21 '13: Version 2.0 Mar 15 '13: Version 1.7 Feb 21 '13: Version 1.6 Feb 05 '13: Version 1.5 - Healing monsters is now much quicker! - Fixed a bug where Wranglers weren't giving Comet Credits once defeated - Lots of bug fixes and tuning Jan 29 '13: Version 1.4 Bug Fixes Jan 04 '13: Version 1.3 Dec 14 '12: Version 1.2 Dec 01 '12: Version 1.1 Nov 17 '12: Version 1.0